It is generally known to inject a tree with fertilizers, insecticides, fungicides, and the like to treat the tree for related disease and other issues. Such injection methods can be beneficial to directly introduce a treatment solution into the circulatory system of the tree and thereby reduce dilution and/or poor absorption of the solution, as can be a common issue when otherwise externally introducing the solution to the tree, such as by spraying or other form of topical application, or introducing the solution to the surrounding soil.